Need You Now
by ana-molly
Summary: song-fic to Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now". Spencer knows he messed up. Can he get Derek to forgive him? COMPLETE. ONESHOT.


_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor__  
__Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

Spencer Reid stumbled from the passenger's side of the car, having begged Garcia to drive him here, despite the fact that he was drunk. He couldn't take it anymore- he was in love and he had to say it. He had lost the man once already – the reason for his drunken stupor – and he knew it was a likely possibility again, but he had to try.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time_

"Woah there, g-man," Penelope said with a slight chuckle as she shut the driver's door and grabbed hold of Spencer's elbow before he fell. She helped him up the driveway, but he knocked on the door himself.  
_  
__It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now_

The door began to open and – true to her word – Garcia smiled at the house's owner and walked back to the car to wait. Spencer's heart began to race; he couldn't believe he was about to do this. He had known the man for years and had always loved him, but never felt brave enough to tell him, even during their relationship. His inability to say it had caused their break-up and he hated himself for it.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

"Reid? What are you doin' here, pretty boy?" Spencer looked up into Derek Morgan's beautiful chocolate eyes and immediately lost his ability to speak. He had forgotten how beautiful Derek's eyes were. "Spencer? Are you _drunk_?"

"I needed to see your face," he mumbled, looking down at his Converse-covered feet. "I think about you all the time- I can't get you out of my head actually- and I wish I hadn't said those things to you and I'm _so sorry _and I guess I just wanted to know if you thought about me, too. I hear your voice everywhere I go – not like _that _– and I think about what you would do in situations and I just- I just _missed _you. This was stupid, I should go."

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time_

Derek grabbed Spencer's arm before he could move beyong turning around. Spencer turned back immediately and Derek could tell by his furrowed brow that he was confused.

"Don't go runnin' away from me just when I got you back," Derek said, his voice lower than normal. Struck with a moment of courageousness, Spencer lunged forward and sealed his mouth against Derek's. Contrary to what he believed would happen, Derek didn't push him away. Instead, the darker man wrapped his arms around the genius's waist and pulled him flush against his own body.  
_  
__It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now_

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say what you just said," Derek mumbled against Spencer's lips before pressing his own against them again. "God, I missed you, pretty boy." Spencer whimpered when Derek pulled away completely. He gripped Derek's T-shirt in his hands as Derek waved to Penelope, signaling that she could leave. Her car rumbled away and he pulled his lover inside the house.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all__  
__It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now_

"Derek?" Morgan turned to Spencer to find him curled up on the couch.

"What, baby?"

"Thank you for not rejecting me," he whispered, looking down at the couch. Derek was kneeling in front of the younger man in three strides, taking his face in his hands and forcing his love to look at him.

"I will never reject you, Spencer. Not ever. Do you hear me?" Spencer nodded, leaning forward to kiss Derek again. "I'm sorry I never said it. So very sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Derek's eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"I think I can come up with a few ways for you to make it up to me," he said seductively. Spencer's face lit up and he hugged the older man as tightly as he could.

"Good," he said triumphantly, "because I absolutely _adore _you. I love everything about you, but most importantly, _I love you_."


End file.
